The present invention relates to an air bag device for a driver's seat, and more particularly, to an air bag device for a driver's seat, which has a cushion deployed between a steering wheel and a driver's chest in the event of a head-on collision of a vehicle, thus preventing a driver's injury.
In general, air bag systems of vehicles are devices that instantaneously inflate air bags in the event of a collision to reduce injuries due to impacts, separately from a seat belt for restraining a person.
Among the air bag systems, an air bag system for a driver is a device that instantaneously inflates an air bag between the driver and a steering wheel in the event of a vehicle collision to reduce injuries due to impacts.
The driver air bag for the vehicle is disposed in the steering wheel, and is deployed with gas generated by an inflator present in the air bag in the event of a head-on collision to protect a driver. The air bag is inflated by internal gas pressure, and quickly restrains a driver's head and chest, thus preventing the driver from coming into contact with the steering wheel and being injured.
Since a commercial vehicle is short in front overhang, a steering column may be excessively tilted up in the event of a head-on collision. While the air bag for the driver's seat is lifted simultaneously with the steering column, an injury to a driver's chest increases. As the steering column equipped with the air bag for the driver's seat is tilted up at 20 degrees or more, the air bag cushion is deployed towards an upper end of the steering wheel. Thus, the driver's chest and the steering wheel collide directly with each other, so that the driver's injury may be increased. Therefore, there is a need for solving these problems.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-0042262 published on Apr. 23, 2007 and entitled “Air bag cushion structure of driver's seat”.